1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved endless power transmission belt construction or the like as well as to an improved method and apparatus for making the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known in the art to provide an endless power transmission belt construction or the like formed of material that is mainly polymeric material and comprising a tension section, a compression section, and a load-carrying section disposed intermediate the tension section and the compression section with at least part of the material of at least one of the sections being oriented.
For example see the following two U.S. Patents:
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,938--Fisher PA1 (2) U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,962--Ballou et al PA1 (3) U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,763--Peccerill et al PA1 (4) Eastman Organic Chemical Bulletin, Volume 45, No. 2, 1973.
It appears that fibers in a polymeric load-carrying section of the endless power transmission belt construction or the like of item (1) above are oriented by an extrusion process so as to be substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the belt construction.
It appears that the endless power transmission belt construction of item (2) above has its crystalline structure oriented in a direction that is substantially parallel with the longitudinal axis of the belt construction, the orientation occurring through a stretching of the belt construction.
It is also known to provide a material that is mainly polymeric material and to orient at least part of the material by the force of field line means imposed thereon.
For example, see the following two items:
It appears from item (3) above that it is known to combine ferrite particles with an unpolymerized plastic material in a liquid state and subsequently apply a magnetic field to orient the particles within the liquid unpolymerized material. Thereafter, and while the magnetic field is continuously applied, heat is then applied to the material to effect a polymerization of the elastomer material and a fixing of the position of the magnet particles within the elastomer material.
It appears from item (4) above that it is known to provide a polymeric material that comprises a liquid crystalline material having a nematic mesophase and to orient the molecular structure thereof by the force of field line means imposed thereon when the material is in a heated mesophase, the field line means being created by magnetic or electric fields.